Letter in the Wind
by Phantom and Leon Engal
Summary: GaaNaru. He sees a note flying down from the heavens. When he reads it, his heart flutters at the fact whoever wrote this has a beautiful heart. All hail fluffy, smutty yaoi! Please read and review.


**Title:** Letter in the Wind

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, we don't own a thing. Not the characters and only half the plot. By the way, too many romance manga as well as fanfiction will do something to your mind. We're living examples with all this smut!

**Summary:** He sees a note flying down from the heavens. When he reads it, his heart flutters at the fact whoever wrote this has a beautiful heart.

**Pairings:** GaaNaru and (slightly, if not any) NejiGaa

**Warnings:** Smutty, fluffy, and cute boy on boy (Nothing hard-core).

_**---TLWG---**_

A blonde haired blue-eyed boy about the age of sixteen or so sat on top of the school building's roof. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the school's number one hyperactive yet intelligent student. He over watched the other student playing soccer watching some of his friends as competed against them. He sighed at the fact everything was basically perfect to an extent. A gust of wind blow through his spiked hair as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a white envelop hit the roof top. _Hello, what's this?_ He got up and went over to the paper picking it up. '_To: Hyuuga, Neji'. Didn't he graduate last year? Maybe it's just from one of his fan girls. _He thought, but curious got the better of him and he open the letter to see what was inside.

'_Dear Hyuuga Neji-san,_

_I walk passed you everyday and everyday we just ignored each other except I truthfully wasn't ignoring you. When you walked passed me, I would always glance back in the corner of my eyes to just look at you. Unfortunately, I am very shy and usually lock myself in when people try to get close. Truthfully, I didn't want to make you feel, in any way, uncomfortable around me so didn't say anything to you. I wanted to tell you on graduation day, but I guess my guts weren't strong enough to make me actually tell you. I just wanted you to know that._

_Signed, Sabaku no Gaara.'_

Naruto blinked at the letter and reread it at least three times. Gaara was known for his coldness to everyone, but this showed the blonde that said cold red head had some warm under his black clothes and emotionless pale teal eyes. _What a beautiful heart that's hidden. I'm very touched by this._ These words ran across his mind as he saw the one and only red head leaning against an oak tree reading a book while ignoring everything around him. _It makes me wonder what else is hidden beneath your stoic and impassive expressions._ The bell rang signaling that school had now ended.

_**---TLWG---**_

'_Dear Sabaku no Gaara-senpai,_

_I found your note on the rooftop and read it without your permission. I would like to say I'm sorry and that your heart felt note should be send off next time so it doesn't get lost. I think Hyuuga-san would very much like a note like this one. It's so beautiful and full of a lovely heart like yours that he'd appreciate it. It would be even better if you told him in person, but through a note is fine, too. At least your emotion won't explosion or something. Once again, I'm sorry for reading your note and putting my nose in your business.'_

Naruto didn't know why, but he wrote a reply to Gaara. He realize he didn't put his name on it when he slam the red head's locker close, but thought it was better that way. The whole day, Naruto distracted himself from thinking about Gaara, who was in his classes, with hanging out and chatting with him friends. After a while, his friends decide they're going to play soccer again today and Naruto decided to watch them from that roof like usual. Thinking up an excuse to leave and not join in, he left heading for the rooftop entrance. He unlocked the door with his master key he copied of Iruka-sensei's (his adoptive older brother) and closed the door. Taped to the back of the door so it would fly off into the wind like that note he found, was another white envelop. He opened it, once again, out of curious of what it contained.

'_To the one who replied,_

_Thank you for returning my letter. I had thought I'd lost it or something like that. I kind of took as a sign not to tell him my feelings. Thank you for your kind words! They made me feel confident, but I don't think I'm going to tell Hyuuga-san. The only reason I wrote that note is because a couple of days ago I saw him and he greeted me. My feelings and emotion started a new when I just saw him again. They've kind of faded away now. By the way, what's your name? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but can we keep writing to one another? Oh and its okay if you read it, it's nice to know someone saw that I'm not a complete monster. By the way, how do you get on the rooftop? I thought it was locked off. I only got up there by picking the lock._

_Signed, Sabaku no Gaara.'_

The blonde was stunned because he wasn't exactly expecting a reply from the red head so he was definitely in awe. _He… he wrote another beautiful letter, but this time… this time it was for me. Why is my heart pounding so fast in my chest?_ Naruto thought asking himself. A gentle, but deep blush appeared across his face making a lovely hue to match his tan skin. The bell sounded off like it did everyday when school ended and he rushed home to talk with his family about these feelings.

_**---TLWG---**_

Meanwhile at Gaara house, the red head was reading the first note that he had ever gotten in his life. He wanted to know who this person was, but wasn't going to push it for his first pen pal. Truthfully, he couldn't even believe someone replied back to his lost letter, but he was happy that that someone did. Gaara's light teal eyes glanced at his door for a second thinking maybe Kankuro could help with this feeling thing, but decided against it. His thoughts roam to Temari, but she was a girl and usually girl's don't understand a guy complex (A/N: That's a dead lie… well, sometimes). So, in the end, he'd just go with the flow with his new, unnamed pen pal until they either showed themselves or not.

_**---TLWG---**_

'_Dear Gaara-senpai,_

_I was completely stunned when I received your reply. You know, if you opened up just a little and show people what I felt when I read you letter, they might not be so scared of you. By the way, about the rooftop thing, I stole and got a copy from a master key one of the teachers had. Pretty sneaky, huh? You want to know something else about your letter? I was very envious of Neji-san. I wish somebody thought of me that way and I wonder if that kind of wish will come true.'_

Gaara read the note twice and smiled in his mind's eye at the mysterious person. He wished he knew a name, but wasn't going to push the replier to answer that question that he ached for. Naruto was going to eventually tell Gaara who he was, but like Gaara with his note, he didn't have the guts just yet. Truthfully, the blonde like pulling off the layer of the red head and see all the raw emotion he held inside from everyone. Naruto had gotten great advice from his brother on his mental breakdown and hell, he even admitted being gay to him. Iruka, in turn, still loved him, but he was going to be extremely picky about boyfriends.

_**---TLWG---**_

'_To the one who replied,_

_I seem to stun everyone so I use to the comment. Though, I'm afraid to open up because I'm afraid of getting hurt. You have a copy of the master key? How lucky! You know, by the way you're sounding, you're a very likable guy and I bet someone loves you love that. Don't worry, eventually, someone will tell you this._

_Signed, Sabaku no Gaara.'_

The red head folded the note and went to go put it on the door of the roof. Several thoughts were going through his head and one special thought jumped at Gaara. _Are you falling in love with someone you don't even know?_ Light teal eyes glowed with unseen emotion that didn't portrait on his stoic face. More thoughts like that passed through his head and he turned a gently pink that was barely seen. Well, later when Naruto retrieved the note that linked his favorite red head and himself together secretly. What he read made him smile and run home when the bell ring to hurry up and reply to him.

'_Dear Gaara-senpai,_

_I didn't mean that in a bad way. I'm sorry! Well, you know what they say, no pain then no gain. Well, someone does love me like that, but I'm kind of gay and I kind of haven't told her that yet. Actually, I haven't told anyone else about that with the exception of being my brother and you. Hey, why do you sit all by yourself with a book under the oak tree? Wait… that was a stupid question, but still answer it anyway.'_

Gaara smirked at the part that the replier was gay; at least, he knew it was a guy. Gaara continued to read on and became as stoic as ever. So this guy sees him at the end of school. _Interesting…_ He thought contemplating that no one really ever noticed he sat there in plain sight before. _I wonder if that's when he goes to the rooftops. Well, like I thought before I'll wait 'til he shows himself or not._ He walks away from his locker thinking about how he'll write back to his unseen comrade and climbs into his brother's car.

'_To the one who replied,_

_I didn't think any one ever noticed that I sat there unless something was accidentally thrown my way. So you're a guy and have a brother, huh? That narrows down some of the kids at school, but I'm not pushing you. _

_Gaara'_

Naruto read his newest note and was dying to tell Gaara who is was. He had to ask Iruka about this so he headed. He was shocked that Gaara was actually trying to find out who he was with out pushing Naruto. He walked into his home and called out, "Iruka nii-san, I got to ask you some questions."

"What is it, Naruto?" Iruka ask popping his head out from a doorway.

"Okay, I like this guy, but I don't know if he likes me. I mean, he does know me, but not by face or person to person contact. We've been writing letters for a couple of days now, he doesn't know my name either, and I feel like I want to tell him who I am." Naruto ranted to his brother.

"Well, I don't know how to really help you, but this advice, just go with the flow." He replied walking back to finish whatever he was doing.

_**---TLWG---**_

'_I'm going to the rooftops when they let everyone out before the bell rings. I hope to meet you there!'_

Naruto stood around the corner from Gaara's locker. He was talking to some guy (A/N: Kankuro) about who knows what. Actually, the guy was talking and Gaara only nodded or shook his head. _Come on you two! Leave already so I can put this letter in there already._ He thought as a voice caught his attention. Down the hall was Neji saying good-bye to a teacher and walking Gaara's way. _No! Please don't go that way._ He screamed out inside as he heard Neji greet the two males. Words from Gaara's notes to him swam inside his head as he ran to the rooftops. When he got there, he destroy the note so know one could read it and thought, _If I keep this up, I'll never get over him and the rejection. I'm pathetic!_

'_Gaara-senpai,_

_I've lost my key, so I think we should stop writing letters.'_

_**---TLWG---**_

"Morning, Naruto! Wow… you look horrible. What happen?"

"Nothing," came Naruto's reply to one of his friends.

"Hey, what who do you think posted these papers up everywhere? Look what they have written on them. '_I'll open the door for you then_'."

After the words came out of his friend's mouth, Naruto took off to the rooftops. Naruto opened the door to the rooftop and once the door closed, Naruto was pushed against it. He was confused until he looked up into the face of the red head he so adored. Gaara's face was stoic, but his eyes gave way to his hidden emotions. Blue eyes stared into glaring light teal eyes that made his breath hitch.

"Damn you! Don't ever make me do something that stupid or crazy again. It was extremely embarrassing and I prefer it if you don't do this again." Gaara's voice held little emotion, but a little was better than none.

"I'm sorry." Naruto's voice cooed and he leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

The red head responded by pulling Naruto closer and pushing his lips down on the blonde with more force. It was only a simple kiss that lasted less then a minute, but for Naruto, it was forever until they pulled away. _Wow… he's good at this kissing thing._ The blonde thought staring up at Gaara again. _How cute. He's blushing a lovely shade of red._ The red head thought smirking down at Naruto.

"So, what made you want to stop writing me? I doubt you lost that key." Gaara asked softly still hugging the blonde around his waist.

"I was hiding around the corner hoping you and that other guy would leave so I could put a different note in. Then I see Neji-san walking pass me in your general direction and my mind remember the note. I jumped to conclusions about the outcome and if you fell in love with him again, you might actually tell him your feelings. I would've never got over you if we kept going." Naruto explained in a normal voice that faded into a whisper with his hands resting on the red head's shoulders.

"I see and what did the original note that you were going to write me say?" Gaara sighed pulling the blonde into a hug and resting his head on top of the shorter Naruto mixing the two hair colors.

"'I'm_ going to the rooftops after the bell rings. I hope to see you there._'" He sighed back smiling into the taller Gaara's shoulder.

_**---TLWG---**_

**Authors' Notes**

Okay, how did you all like it? _FYI:_ This was created to hopefully cure our writers' block. Revising is still going on with Welcome to Hell School! Sorry it's taking so long, but college and high school really sucks.


End file.
